


Amor verdadero

by LexSnape



Series: Los ojos de la muerte [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spin Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Son suyos para proteger y amar.





	Amor verdadero

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ a todos~ esta es Lex, reportándose desde su cama y trayéndoles la noticia de que los Amortentia Awards comenzaron y yo estoy en varias categorías, así que vayan y voten por “Los Ojos de la muerte” en la categoría de Mejor longfic de Drama y en Mejor fic en proceso, de ganar les prometo actualizar este mes ¿De acuerdo? Háganme feliz y yo los haré felices —Lex promete felicidad porque serán algunos capítulos tranquilos—.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles problemas de sobredosis de azúcar, este fic debe ser leído después de leer el capítulo 5 de Los Ojos de la muerte.

Severus aún acostado en la cama sonríe a la imagen frente a él, alegrándose de que están solos en su habitación en Malfoy Manor, solamente ellos tres juntos un sábado por la mañana.

Regulus está acostado en la cama, con Zander acurrucado sobre su pecho, ambos tienen el pelo revuelto y las bocas abiertas. Son como dos gotas de agua, perfectamente iguales, y Severus agradece que Zander no se parezca más a él que en el cabello totalmente liso. Simplemente no puede creer su suerte, y le agradece a Merlín y Morgana que Regulus irrumpiera en su casa esa noche de Halloween más que nada en el mundo, porque las sábanas color crema, y la suave luz del amanecer solo hacen que la imagen frente a él sea hermosa e increíblemente valiosa.

Ha conocido lo que es el amor verdadero con un pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, y unos suaves labios posándose en los suyos. No hay nada que no haría por ellos y lo sabe bien, así que simplemente se inclina hacia adelante, acercándose a ellos y rodeándolos con los brazos, protegiéndolos en un abrazo, aunque sabe que están en la mansión más segura de Gran Bretaña, pero los ama con desesperación y son suyos para proteger y amar el resto de su vida.


End file.
